


look both ways

by jaylene



Series: company of thieves [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sakura, F/M, Labyrinth!AU, UchiSaku Week, my art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylene/pseuds/jaylene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>labyrinth!au</p>
            </blockquote>





	look both ways

a sort of labyrinth!au where sasuke is taken by the goblin king in response to an ancient promise from the uchiha clan. sakura decides to get him back. (thankfully, she has some fencing skills.)

obito never expected such a worthy adversary. as sakura gathers friends and courage, obito draws dangerously closer to making the worst mistake possible:

falling in love.

bonus:

sakura impresses her labyrinth friends with her fencing skills. while she utilizes a fire poker that she brought along, sakura uses it as well as any sword.

cast is as follows: kakashi as sir didymus (really he even has an eye patch!), sai as hoggle, and naruto as ludo.


End file.
